In order to pursue superior performance of computers, operating speeds of electronic components of computers have been improved significantly by manufacturers. However, the electronic components generate lots of high-temperature heat due to the high operating speeds thereof, thereby reducing operating efficiency of the electronic components. Accordingly, cooling devices are provided for removing high-temperature heat from the electronic components. Therefore, cooling devices, such as liquid cooling apparatuses, have widely been applied.
In general, a pump is provided for driving cooling liquid circulated within a cooling system, in order to remove heat from the electronic components. However, in order to maintain the liquid cooling apparatus with good circulation and cooling ability, the pump should be kept in full operation speed, but that will largely affect the life span and the operation efficiency of the pump, and it will cause damage to the pump. Consequently, users have to dismantle the liquid cooling apparatus to replace the damaged pump, which is inconvenient to users. Hence, in order to extend the life span of the cooling device, manufacturers are constantly trying to improve the cooling efficiency of the cooling device as well as reducing the loading of the pump for extending the life span of the pump.